11S
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Cada año aquel era uno de los días en que Alfred sufría más. Atentado del 11-S a las torres gemelas. Ameripan.


**11-S**

Como cada año, un día de Setiembre algunos quedaban para tomar algo y charlar ya que a veces les costaba verse. Siempre quedaba un grupo pequeño, mayormente solían ser: Italia, Alemania, Japón, Inglaterra, Francia, China, Rusia, América, Romano y España. Los tres últimos no habían asistido. España había llamado a Italia para decirle que como era una fecha importante en una de sus comunidades autónomas no podía asistir y como era evidente, Lovino lo acompañaba. Pero América no había llamado ni había dado señales de vida. Algunos simplemente dijeron que le haría palo ir, o que se había olvidado como era normal, pero aún así, Japón, quien recientemente tenía una relación romántica con Alfred no se había quedado tranquilo. Antes de que terminara el encuentro Kiku se levantó, excusándose y se fue a casa de su pareja. Estados Unidos no solía saltarse aquellas reuniones ya que a él le encantaba estar con gente, y hacía dos semanas que ellos no se podían ver, así que Japón estaba seguro de que era algo grave. Claro que nunca pensó que la reunión nunca había caído en once de Setiembre.

Alfred le había dado las llaves de su casa hacía un mes, ya que le encantaba que el japonés fuera a visitarle de improvisto y así poder llevarse una agradable sorpresa, así que cuando Kiku estuvo esperando pacientemente pero el americano no abrió, tuvo que hacer uso de ellas.

-¿Alfred-san?- le llamó. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió hacía el salón dónde oía ruidos, Alfred parecía tener la tele encendida. Este estaba sentado en el sofá, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, su rostro fijo en la pantalla, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas. - ¿Alfred...?- murmuró Kiku otra vez. El americano le miro sorprendido, pero aún así, no sonrió ni dejo de llorar. Kiku se fijó que lo que Alfred estaba viendo no era ni nada más ni nada menos que una grabación de las noticias del once de Setiembre de 2001. El japonés sintió que su corazón se oprimía, considerándose el peor novio y amigo por no acordarse de una fecha que fue tan fatal para su pareja.

Kiku, sin pensárselo un solo segundo se echó encima de Alfred y le abrazó, mientra él le abrazaba de vuelto, su cabeza escondido en el pecho del asiático mientras no podía parar de llorar.

-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho. - murmuró el japonés, oprimiendo las ganas de llorar para darle fuerzas a Alfred. América negó con la cabeza, como si dijera que no pasaba nada, que tampoco es que fuera culpa del otro. - Pero no me acordé, debería haber estado contigo todo el rato...

-No pasa nada...- sollozó el estadounidense con una leve sonrisa.- Lo que importa es que estás aquí ahora, a mi lado.- murmuró. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, solo el ruido de la tele, del presentador se oía hasta que Alfred lo rompió.- ¿Sabes? Aquel día fui capaz de entender quizás una mínima parte de lo que tu sufriste que Hiroshima y Nagasaki...- murmuró. Kiku bajo la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello rubio, sin querer recordar aquel día. Se quedó a su lado hasta que el americano se hubo calmado un poco, aunque el dolor continuaba ahí.

Mas tarde, cogidos de la mano y con el corazón en un puño los dos fueron a visitar el memorial de las Torres Gemelas, permitiéndose derramar algunas lágrimas por aquellos que aquel día de 2001 perdieron la vida.

* * *

**_Es corto, pero espero que os haya gustado. Hoy es un dia importante para mi comunidad autonoma, Cataluña, que lucha por su independencia de España. Millones de gente hoy ha ido a Barcelona a una manifestación, mi madre y mi hermana entre ellos, pero a mi francamente me da igual, antes era independentista pero ha llegado un momento que esto parece una moda y mucha gente no lo siente y solo lo dicen para quedar bien. A mi me da igual, si lo somos o no, pero estoy bien siendo de España, y si, quizás nos roban, pero bueno, esto también es culpa de nuestro gobierno... Bah, da igual xD. Lo que encuentro mal es que si vale tenemos este día nacional para nosotros pero... ¿Nadie piensa en que pasó en EEUU el día 11 también? Creo que es lo mas importante de este día, porque muchas personas perdieron la vida y yo verdaderamente lloró cuando veo los videos de lo que pasó, la gente tirandose de vete tu a saber que piso de altura solo porque sabían que allí dentro morirían igual :'( _**

**_Sayonaraa_**


End file.
